clear affection
by modern.day.cleopatra
Summary: Even though it wasn't much; even it if was just chuckle, it was the most beautiful thing she had heard for a very long time. .:Rima x Nagi:. — .:one-shot:.


**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

**Warning: Fluff. Stupid Fluff that'll get you nowhere.**

* * *

><p>X-X-X<p>

The winds blew strands of wavy blonde hair across her face, as she listened half-heartedly to the chains creaking with every inch she moved. Her eyes were looking no where in particular, occasionally flicking to the surroundings of the park which was absent of the usual noises and laughs from little kids. Thoughts would fill her mind every second and leave just as quickly as they had come, new ones greedily taking their place.

She let her eyes roam around her surroundings, and quickly glanced at the slide apparatus which was sitting just about four meters opposite the swing she was on. It seemed that she had finally taken notice of how the park appeared to be empty, for she had widened her eyes at the thought of her being the only one in the normally crowded park.

It had been a while since she had seen a park so empty. Then again, she hadn't been to any parks for a very long time. She just didn't have time. But she would always come here when something was troubling her, and she couldn't deny that it was the best place to think. The park.

Mashiro Rima's thoughts were focused on a young dancer she had recently seen off a few weeks ago. He was always leaving her in Japan, going to other countries such as Europe and America to improve his traditional Japanese dancing. It wasn't his fault, if you thought about. But Rima didn't_ want_ to think about it. She had always felt the urge to blame him everytime something would happen between them.

Maybe it was because she disliked him a lot before love showed its way. Or perhaps it was just because she didn't want to be proven wrong. Either way, Rima was stubborn and always correct.

She knew that he had nothing to do with it; he had warned her beforehand, saying that he would be leaving Japan from time to time. Yet Rima found herself not caring at all. At that time, the only thing she had wanted was to date him.

Nagihiko would be arriving to Japan anytime today. For all she knew, he could already be back at home unpacking his clothes. Or on his way on a taxi.

She let a smile make its way onto her face as she pictured him neatly folding his clothes. Nagihiko was so organised and elegant; he was just so tidy. But that didn't seem to surprise the blonde. After all, he was brought up as a girl for half of his life.

Even though Rima would never admit it out loud, she had missed him a lot. He would always pop into her mind while she was in the most strangest places doing the most strangest things. He had been gone for about three weeks, and she didn't know what she was feeling. Frustration of how long he had been gone, or joy that he was scheduled to come back today.

"..."

If it was due to paranoia or a sixth sense, Rima didn't know. She found herself looking over her shoulder, and to say she was surprised was an understatement.

She looked up to find the source of her thoughts, and she didn't bother to suppress the grin that threatened to plaster its way onto her face. His amber eyes shone brightly beside the sun, and his purple hair was braided as straight as ever. Nagihiko was standing there right in front of her.

Eyes closed, she let the name she hadn't said for so long escape her lips, cherishing the moment she could finally say,

"Nagihiko..."

The name itself had felt so foreign to her. It was as if though it was the first time she had ever said it. The blonde opened her eyes only to find a auburn pair looking right back at them.

She could see her reflection in those pools of light brown as she gazed into them intently. Accepting the unspoken challenge between them of never blinking, she absently squinted her eyes and widened them again, continuing to observe him with such concentration.

Lifting his hand to place it on her cheek, he leaned forward, gently resting his forehead on hers.

Rima was bought out of her trance as a wide smile made its way onto his features. She couldn't help but return that smile, as she leaned in closer to his face, unconsciously tightening her hold on the chain of the swing.

"Welcome back, stupid idiot."

He let out a half-hearted chuckle.

Even though it wasn't much; even it if was just chuckle, it was the most beautiful thing she had heard for a _very _long time.

_Stupid Idiot._

X-X-X

* * *

><p><strong>AN****: I enjoyed writing this. Probably more than I should, but oh well. **  
><strong>Review to tell me how I did, 'kay? Criticism would be nice :).<strong>


End file.
